


What Am I? Riddles

by EmiliaSaren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaSaren/pseuds/EmiliaSaren
Summary: Its a couple of pages where you're are given some words or phrases and you have to figure out what is being talked about.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. What Am I? #1

You can suppress the glory of a tranquil night, its rather simple. Its done every moment electricity is harnessed.

By the city there is always a haze that covers the peeking stars. A darkness within the home that the outside realm does not bear; those glimmering days with no subtle refuge but a grand barrier the sun and moon can never decussate are bygone. Your flashlight by a bonfire while teenagers scream at their glowing devices. Every particle builds to the mountain in the sky, steadily augmenting the shadows it casts under the bleached windowsill.

More specific clues:

  * A snake sunning on a rock
  * The crack of lightning.
  * The Great Pacific Garbage Patch



What am I?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Light Pollution**


	2. What Am I? #2

One hand soars, two hands fly, three hands wave, four hands in the sky. This over that? Now or when? You once had to own property or only be a white male, depending on the culture. Caesar paid the price for this but it was an ideal that led the British colonists to fight. Majority wins! Representation, justice, equality; Every individual has an opinion and a voice.

More specific clues:

  * President
  * Not a monarchy



What am I?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Democracy**


	3. What Am I? #3

Back, forth, back, forth. Tempo, rhythm! You go around the room, breathing heavily with your hands twisted together behind your head.

Anxiety or elation or fury coursing through your veins, into your very bones and your muscles quiver. 3/4 before the musical notes. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Every second the clock rings another sound, pronouncing the time as midnight. Midnight, a staple on time. By minute, by hour, by month, by year. By decade, by century, by millennia, by eon.

More specific clue:

  * MPH "Miles per hour"



What am I?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Pacing**


	4. What Am I? #4

One of the seven that can send you to eternal damnation. A trait of a confident leader. Take too much and drown by hubris though the silver line in the measurements are thin. The person in the corner, shaded and gloomy, has lost theirs in the labyrinth of life. Strutting, gallivanting. Chin jutted out, nose high in the air, with a look of disgust and scorn. The outcome of finding none can be devastating and grieving.

Or, the person who owns that colorful flag in the corner can guess. The one who takes pictures with a rainbow and points to themselves.

Have some good ole' country cheer! Americans framing their banner and singing praises of achievements.

More specific clue:

"Hi!"

"Did _you_ really just talk to _me? Me?_ Ick!"

What am I?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Pride**


	5. What Am I? #5

Embraced in warmth and happiness. Some may fist-bump and others may high-five. Some cough from the squeeze, unable to harness air and breathe. Aunty pinches your cheek and Nani puts a hand to your shoulder. Your best friend rushes over, torso wide open with grabby hands posed out in a T.

More specific clue:

  * Do it in a platonic, romantic, or familial relationships



What am I?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Hug**


	6. What Am I? #6

Dragging feet and grouchy mood. Pools of crepuscule dropping underneath the bridges into the universe placed on your features are a sign. Crescent moon hanging high above. Circadian rhythm. Coffee delays the inevitable arrival of it by the conclusion of the work period. Weekends are heaven. Starving rest. Cat nap. Fussy child with a bottle of warm milk becomes soothed and lolled to slumber. 

More specific clues:   
• Hardworking single parents tend to be  
• Sucks to have insomnia  
• Staying up until five in the morning because they aren't  
  
What am I? 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Exhausted**


	7. What Am I? #7

Mutual agreement of credence that everyone isn't going to play dominoes or enact a bumper ride. Dotted lines of bold and basic colors. No texting! Can beget a type of rage. Come of age and achieve the ability. 

More specific clues:   
• It is a tactic that can aid in putting little ones to sleep  
• Safety during  
• Please don't meet your grave

What am I? 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Driving**


End file.
